1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a shower system, and more particularly to a filter unit for a shower system which is capable of providing filtered water for showering or other related daily hygienic activities.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional domestic shower system usually comprises a holder mounted to a wall of a bathroom, a shower head selectively supported by the holder, and an extension tube connecting the shower head with a water supply. The domestic shower system is operated by a faucet so that when the user turns on the faucet, water comes out from the shower head for allowing the user to take a bath. Very often, this kind of domestic shower system is directly connected to a pre-existing water pipe, and that the water utilized for showering is identical to tap water used elsewhere in the particular dwelling in which the shower system is installed.
In the United States, for many reasons, tap water may not be suitable for drinking directly. A lot of filtration systems have been developed to filter unwanted or even harmful substances in tap water. For those who doubt the effectiveness of domestic water filtering system may choose to stop drinking tap water altogether, and subscribe bottled water for long term consumption. People may also use bottled water or filtered water for cooking purpose.
Despite this awareness of the potential harm imparted from drinking or using tap water, almost every family uses unfiltered or untreated tap water for typical personal hygienic activities, such as taking shower or brushing teeth. What most people do not know or unaware of is that unwanted or harmful substances contained in tap water may find a way to enter human body through human skin. Moreover, when people take shower or brush his or her teeth by using untreated tap water, they may inadvertently swallow a small amount of tap water and this may cause health problem when this situation persists for an extended period of time.
As a matter of fact, almost every domestic dwelling does not have some sorts of filtering systems equipped for showering or for use in other personal hygienic activities. This may due to several technical difficulties. First and foremost, it is relatively difficult to install a filtering system in a relatively compact environment (e.g. in a typical bathing area). Second, there is no single solution for a filter system which is capable of accommodating showering system with or without extension tubes. In other words, two kinds of filtering system must be developed for fitting these two kinds of conventional showering systems. This problem presents substantial costing issues. Third, one may need to resolve the problem of changing filter cores. For example, if any filter system is implemented within behind the wall of a bathroom, the user is not able to conveniently change the filter core. Finally, if different personal hygienic activities require installation of different filter systems, this impart substantial installation and maintenance cost on the part of the user. All these make any filter system for person hygienic activities economically and technically unattractive.